creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Mist
I laughed. I laughed oh so hard at the end. The ending with the fiddy cent was something that someone added. That was not suppoused to be there... Where can I dowload the official red mist spongebob episode? I'm sooo curious! Can someone send me a link or something? Awww, no more troll ending? >:(. Plus, this is not so good, no offense. It is just a fucking exact re-write of Squidward's Suicide, even with the whole thing with the tape being changed 24 (or something) seconds before being viewed. NoNe taken bud. I didn't write this FYI i copied and pasted from an anonymous user on 4 chan. The giddy cent thing was dumb and I did not notice it until I saw the pasta under horrible troll. I'm not a troll and I will never be. But yeah I agree with you but I think it's more creepy than it is scary The Full Video Can someone post the Red Mist full video?? I wanna watch every minute of the episode. I'm being curious x.x I don't think it's real, for a number of reasons. 1) There's no one credited in any of the other episodes of Spongebob as Andrew Skinner. {C}2) Nickelodeon Animation Studios is in California. This is attested by a number of fans who got to tour during the making of Avatar. There is no Scotland branch either, though they do have offices. {C}3) Nothing of this sort EVER showed up in the news. Neither the UK nor Scotland have any news reports of anyone named Andrew Skinner being arrested for that many murders, and that's checking the archives pretty far back. 4) The tape is VHS. While this isn't necessarily wrong (VHS is used in the TV industry for these purposes), most video transfers from the animation studio to the distributor for broadcast are digital, and Beta is still in widespread use due to better resolution. ^^Dear God, would you just play along? ALL Creepypastas are made to SEEM like they are real, but everyone knows that NONE of them are. Just go with the fun of it, please. That's what scares are all about, the fun.SupremeKai4 (talk) 18:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Any video you find online was most likely made (badly) from reusing clips from other episodes (the ACTUAL recital episode, the Scottish fish appeared in a couple episodes, and the "dead" Squidward from the one with the wax dummy) and using Aftereffects to add in blood - the grizzly photos (IF they're in there, the clips I've seen never have them) can be Googled readily, as there is no shortage of depravity on the Internet. Case in point: if someone posts something on 4Chan on the creepypasta board, then claims it's real, they're most likely either playing along or lying. A photograph of a VHS tape with "red mist" written in sharpie is NOT sufficient proof. {C}--King Starscream 21:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sweet fucking Jesus! I know this may sound quite unbelievable, but i just managed to download a torrent of the original tape after searching for fucking ages. let me tell you this, I am NOT, repeat NOT GOING TO UPLOAD IT! It may not be a very good quality tape, but it was clear enough for me to see some of the actual scene detailed. Even that fucking dead boy photo still scene. That image will haunt my fucking mind forever. Whoever made this episode is a sick fuck, and i am being serious. I hardly ever swear this frequently. I haven't seen anything THAT disgusting since i discovered the fucked up site that is Rotten.com! Hail! The God of Thunder! I'm a Raidenist Bitches! 01:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I just fucking deleted this peice of immoral shit before anyone i know could find and see it, they might've fucking accused me of actually creating the video.Hail! The God of Thunder! I'm a Raidenist Bitches! 01:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Faaaake. CreepyPastaCritic2013 (talk) 18:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... Good but it lacks originality. It seems like you copied ideas from Squidward's Suicide and tried your best to make them your own. The hyper-realistic eyes, the blood coming from squidward's eyes, all of this manages to somewhat shadow the aforementioned creepypasta. It was a great try, trust me, but it just lacked that sense of originality found in its predecessor. I'm just giving some constructive criticism. I'm by no means trying to bash this creepypasta. I think you did well with the pictures. Out of 10, I'm gonna give this one a 6.5 because although some of the scenes were mirrored, you still had somewhat original picture art and that in itself deserves 5.5. Hey This is Red_Pyramid Im just not logged in right now. Actually, the story is not mine. It was something I found on 4chan and several other forums. Since it was posted by anoymous user I could not locate the orginal author. Yeah It basicly is Squid Suicide. But I find this version much better. Oh and thank you for your criticisim. I did make some tweaks to it. :) Here's the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldnWyy-nnOU (With the dead kids cut out... Which sucks.) {C}And by the way, why was the page wiped? Come on, it wasn't THAT bad. Dick inside squidward pants So I was looking for VHS tutorial's for photoshop (For my own pasta's). I found one named "Arcadia". Which Looks Like This: Hmmmm. I Wonder: Yep. He used the arcadia tutorial :) I'm not on a computer as to where I can watch it, when I get home imma watch the video :D hopefully it's good, and not some stupid screamer... http://www.fifetoday.co.uk/news/local-headlines/attempted_murder_charge_1_155295 hmm...thats suspicious Bladethepuppet 18:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion, better than the original Squidward's Suicide. Bravo. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 19:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Ive seen the video and i cant fucking sleep at night after seeing it the image of that dead boy plagues my mind omg if you ever download this file anywhere dont wwatch it you will regreet it for the rest of your life and im dead serious and im not making up fake b.s. DONT WATCH THE VIDEO Tetsuge123 20:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) SethDaigle 02:33, April 19, 2012 (UTC) What happened to Tree Fiddy? What happened to the Tree Fiddy ending, with the lochness monster? good story I liked it. Could used more disturbing spices to the story.Dabomb62 19:30, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Dabomb62 Full video eh? Eh? Wow,Im new to this. And Ive never seen the Tree Fiddy ending. What is it? and seriously,some people have been talking about seeing the real thing, with the kids and all. And if you wont post it, how can we know you are saying the truth? I'm sorry but I am really skeptical. Thanks. Trainer Gray out. If someone could post the link to the torrent I'd be really grateful. TrainerGray Meh I enjoyed the original Squidward's Suicide, but I really don't like this one. It's more of a blatant copy of the original than a continuation. Creepydude42 01:54, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Dat ending What's with the ending where everyone else commits suicide too? Given the bad grammar and spelling when compared to the rest of the story, I'm going to guess that it was added later as a troll. Whatssocreepyaboutpasta 23:50, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why say this is a continuation when it's clearly an edited rewrite?Cfruge444 (talk) 02:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC)cfruge444 hey guys, do you think andrew skinners also made the ''squidward's suicide ''tape as well?? it's very simalar, and i think so. Binkytoons123 (talk) 17:25, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Binkytoons123 Hold on guys. I believe Red Mist was based off a video that was based off of Squidwards Suicide. Red Mist is the actual tape. Squidwards Suicide is just a creepypasta. Keanu1337 (talk) 23:04, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Keanu1337 Question Is the intern at the end's name what started the whole ASS CHAGNEW character on the trollpasta wiki? And remember: Gravy ain't no vegetable: It's the most BITCHINest BITCH fruit. 02:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Someone claims To Have Screenshots on Youtube There is some guy on Youtube who claims to have found the full video. Here's his video, where he shows some photos:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiRNcukvzeU&list=HL1371943976&feature=mh_lolz. I am currently checking google. I will tell you if I find it. For now, here's the version that got removed from Youtube:http://www.2shared.com/video/VUbxhBNX/Spongebob_Squarepants_Red_Mist.html 23:45, June 22, 2013 (UTC) OK THE ORIGINAL PASTA WAS WITHOUT THE DEAD KIDS BUT EVERYTHING ELSE IS OKAY ( NO VOI`CE THAT SAID DO IT) Full Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SY_vumeWDvA